Major Mission: Body Guards?
by angelcharme
Summary: Yeah, the title's crap. Gimme some ideas 4 it, pls. The girls are to guard the heir to the British throne. Apparently, he's in danger major. The girls are sent on a mission to guard him. So, what happens if one of them falls for him? Hard.


**Hi you guys! I hope you guys like this story cuz it's kinda weird…But it's nice…So please review and tell me what you think after reading, okay? That would mean so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Totally Spies, okay?**

"Hey, Sam." Sam Simpson turned around to see the cutest guy in school. David. "Hey David." Sam replied. "You doing anything this Saturday." Sam thought for a minute and then she answered him. "Sure. What do you have in mind?" David faked a thought. "Oh I don't know….how would you feel about candle-lit dinner at Eloanna?" Sam smiled playfully at him. They had been dating for two months and she was enjoying every minute of it.

Before she could answer, her two best friends showed up. She quickly replied a "Sure, that'll be great." Then she turned around to face her friends. "Hey guys." Clover and Alex both greeted her and they started talking. Okay, Alex and Clover started to talk. Sam kept quiet and did a little recap in her head about her and her friends.

Sam was one of the top students at Beverly Hills High. Her fiery red hair was long and had some natural waves in them. Her bright green eyes stood out from many. Although she was smart, she was not considered a nerd. No. In fact, she was pretty popular. Not the most popular but popular nonetheless. But all in all, she was gorgeous…although she doesn't realize it…

Clover was the boy-crazy blonde. Loving shopping and guys, she was a prep but not the slutty kind. She was a shop-a-holic and would grab at any chance to get to the mall. Her blue eyes were bright and usually sparkling when she saw the latest skirt in her fave boutique. She wasn't a serious person at all. She was laid back but anyone spoils her hair, she will be one mad mama.

Alex was dark-skinned brunette in the group. She was the peace-maker although she was quite sensitive at times. Her short black hair always looked sleek and was perfect for her love for every kind of sports. She was considered one of the jocks sometimes. She's really social and gets along with practically everyone, that is, everyone except Mandy…

The trio were different in a lot of ways but they also had a lot in common. For instance, they all hated Mandy. They all love shopping…although not as much as Clover does…and they were also spies for the World Organization Of Human Protection aka. WOOHP.

Sam smiled to herself. So much has happened since they first met.

_Flashback_

Sam's POV

"But Mommy…can't you company me to class?" eight year old Sam Simpson wailed to her mother. Mrs Simpson looked at her daughter and smiled. She looked absolutely adorable with her above waist length hair in two plaits. Sam wore a plain blue green top and a short blue jean skirt. "I'm sorry honey but you'll have to go without me this year. How else are you going to a big girl? Tell you what. If you go alone today, mommy will have a present waiting for you when you get home, alright?" Sam smiled at her mother. "Okay mommy!" she squealed and ran off to her classroom.

When she entered the door, all her confidence had drained away and she became that shy little girl she always had been. The teacher looked at her for a minute. Then she smiled warmly and said, "Hello there. Come here." Sam walked slowly to the teacher's table. "What's your name, sweetie?" Sam stared at her and quietly replied. "Samantha. Samantha Simpson."

The teacher's smile grew broader. "Well, then Samantha. You're in my list so you're in my class. Why don't you take a seat, sweetie." Sam nodded and scanned the room for a place to sit. There was only one place left in the class.

Sam proceeded to the seat and put down her bag and looked at the people around her. She was in the back row so there were only three people surrounding her. In front of her was a girl with raven black hair and purple eyes. She didn't look very nice so Sam decided to try to stay away from her. On her sides though, were girls who looked nicer and friendlier.

On her right was a blonde with her short hair in two ponytails. She wore a pink Tee that had a picture of a bear on it and a baby blue, knee length skirt. On her left was an African-american girl with short black hair. She was wearing an earthy brown shirt and long baggy pants.

During recess, Sam sat away from the other students while they chatted and played. She decided to go to a quiet spot where she could read without any disturbances. As she walked into a forked hallway, she bumped into one of the girls who sat beside her in class. It was the African American girl.

BUMP! THUD!

Rubbing her head, Sam got up. Seeing that the girl was still on the floor, she offered her a hand. She took it and Sam pulled her up. "Sorry." Sam meekly apologized. The girl shook her head. "No, it's my fault. I should've seen where I was going." She said. Sam smiled. "I'm Sam. I'm new here." "Alex. Alexandra, actually but nobody calls me that. Hey, you're from my class aren't you?" Sam smiled shyly, "Yea."

They walked together and chatted telling each other about themselves. Just then, they heard a bump behind them. They turned around to see the blonde girl on the ground and the raven haired girl smiling triumphantly in front of her. She had obviously pushed the blonde. Alex and Sam ran over to help her up. "Hey! That's not nice!" they yelled. Mandy looked at them proudly. "Well, what are you gonna do about it?" Sam thought for a while. "Nothing but if you keep disturbing her, we'll think of something. If you haven't noticed, it's three against one!" Mandy stared at her for a minute. Then, she stormed off. Alex and Sam helped the blonde up.

"Thanks." She said. "No problem." Sam replied. "Yea. We're happy we could help." Alex agreed. The blonde smiled. "I'm Clover by the way." The two girls smiled back. "Sam." "Alex" The three held hands and walked together.

_End Flaskback_

Sam smiled at the memory. They had been tight ever since. Then, there was that fateful incident at the mall. When they stopped an international crime by accident at the mall. Then met Jerry and became spies. But Sam couldn't remember how it went exactly. "Oh well." She thought. "It's in my diary."

"Earth to Sam!"

"Huh?" Sam snapped out of her thoughts and found Alex waving a hand in front of her face. "Sammy, what's wrong with you today? You looked so spaced." Alex asked. Concern showed in her eyes. Sam took Alex's wrist and slowly lowered it. "I'm fine. I'm just thinking." Clover arched a perfect eyebrow. "Thinking about?" "Just remembering how we first meEEEEEEEEEETTTT!"

The girls screamed as the were dropped into a tunnel…that led to WOOHP Headquarters. Being used to it, they landed perfectly at the edge of the cushion and put their hands on their laps. Jerry arched an eyebrow. "Impressive." Sam smiled at their boss. "Thanks Jer." The three said in unison.

Jerry was a major pain in the neck sometimes. Although they acted like they sometimes didn't like him much, but inside they all loved him like a second dad. He was almost sixty and had hardly any hair left on his head but was an extremely honorable man. Jerry was the head and founder of WOOHP.

His expression turned serious. "Girls. I have an extremely important mission for you." Alex raised a hand. "Uh, yes, Alex?" "Jer, we don't have to baby-sit again, do we?" Jerry arched an eyebrow. Alex quickly explained. "Because the last time you said that, we had to babysit the president's daughter." Jerry shook his head.

"No such luck, ladies."

The girls sat up straight seeing their boss' serious expression.

"What's up? What's the serious mission?" Clover asked.

A screen lowered behind Jerry's head and a picture of young man appeared. Clover's eyes were replaced by hearts. "Who's the hunk?" "That's the prince of England, Clover.

That's Prince William." Sam answered. Jerry nodded. "Correct Sam."

**(A/N: Prince William is not all that hot in real life but some people think he is. I'm not one of those people but it fits the story.)**

"What does he have to do with this?" asked Alex.

"WOOHP has reason to believe that someone is after Prince William. WOOHP needs you girls to protect him." Jerry replied.

Sam's eyebrows furrowed. "But Jer, that's a delicate mission. Don't you think it needs you know, more experienced spies?"

Jerry shook his head again. "No. You are three of WOOHP's youngest and best spies. This mission is very delicate, it's true but you girls are just as good as any experienced spies."

"Thanks Jer." The girls chimed. Jerry's face looked flushed.

"Now…what was I going to tell you girls?" Jerry thought for a while. "Oh yes. You girls will have special training before you get to the mission."

The three girls looked at him blankly. "Why?" Alex asked. "Didn't we go to training before we became official spies?"

"This is different. Because on this mission, you girls have to learn to use this weapon. You'll need it."

"Um…what's the weapon?" Sam asked.

Jerry sighed. "It's a…a…a gun."

--------------------------------

**Sorry it was so short but I thought it was a perfect place for a cliff hanger. Lolz. Anyways, R&R PLS!**


End file.
